


Cold

by ZaeBee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cold Weather, Common Cold, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: Weiss catches the cold and wants to go to class but her team wont let her.





	Cold

The day started like any other at Beacon Academy. But unlike with any other, Weiss—who looked paler than usual—had not only a terribly sore throat but also a bad case of the sniffles. Her voice croaked like a toad as she argued with her team about whether she had a cold or not. All ready for class and her day, in her uniform, she wanted to get going already but they just wouldn’t let up, they just wouldn’t let her leave.

 

“I’m not sick!” Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee dust company, yelled.

“Then explain your runny nose and scratchy voice!” Ruby argued back.

“It’s cold out and my voice is usually like this in the morning!” She didn’t lie, not entirely, but it wasn’t the whole truth either.  

“Usually it’s not for this long or this croaky, Weiss,” Yang called her out.

“I'll bet you have a sore throat too,” Blake added.

“I’m fine!” Weiss yelled again, hurting her throat even more and flinching a little. Everyone noticed but they didn’t directly comment on it as they already knew.   

“Then you won't say no to a thermometer test to prove that?” Yang pulled up her Scroll, opening the thermometer app and showing Weiss.

“Go ahead!” So Yang did, she went ahead, using her Scroll to scan Weiss. It was just like taking a photo.  

 

 _My nickname is the ice queen,_ Weiss began to think to herself _I grew up and was born in one of the coldest places on Remnant. And I even won an ice cream eating competition against Ruby once! This thing has nothing on m–_

 

“Oh wow, that’s way over normal,” Blake commented on the results.

“That’s a lie!” Schnee rushed over to check them for herself but all she found was that Blake was right. “I-it must be broken!” She tried to reason next.

“Nope.” Yang simply put.

“That settles it, Weiss, you’re staying inside and resting today!” Ruby ordered.

“But the 3 day trip to Forever Fall is today!” Weiss argued again.

“No buts. Forever Fall isn’t going anywhere,” Blake stated.

“And I'm sure this won't be the last trip we take there!” Yang added too. Weiss could only sigh. And in that sigh, she practically admitted defeat.

 

She sat back down on her bed as everyone soon left.

 

“Don’t even think about sneaking out or I'll drag you back here myself!” Ruby commanded before leaving. Weiss just laid on her side, staying over her sheets & blanket all alone in the dorm.

 

In truth, she could easily sneak out without any consequences if she really wanted to. But she didn’t really want to go anywhere besides class. But what would be the point in that? She had no doubt that Ruby was being serious when she left. So she was only left with a pointless stroll, or maybe the library. But she didn’t feel like doing any of that. She also didn’t want to lose trust for a simple and pointless walk. Her thoughts wandered of other possible things to do, and soon, she’d drift off to a land of nonsense that was sometimes fun but often terrifying. Soon, she’d fall asleep.  

 

* * *

 

“Weiss, Weiss!” She awoke to the voice & face of Ruby Rose—her cute & speedy partner.

“What is it?” Weiss grumbled, closing her eyes again and burying her face deeper into her pillow. She still laid over her blanket even though she felt the cold weather on her skin. She was practically squished up into the fetal position when Ruby found her.

 

“I brought you back lunch from the cafeteria.”

“Cafeteria?” Weiss sat up slowly. Confused, she blinked her eyes open. “I thought you were leaving for Forever Fall this morning?”

“Well… You’re sick and not allowed to leave the dorm! Someone had to bring you lunch and make sure you were okay!”

“I can take care of myself, you know… wait, Ruby, that means you missed out on the trip!?” she was rather wide awake now.

“Pssshh! A few days without my best friend & partner? That doesn’t sound like a very fun time at all.” She just smiled from ear to ear. “Plus, there’s no way I was gonna leave you all alone like this!!”

“...Dummy” Weiss smiled. “It’s just a cold, I would've been fine...” She coughed a little and then slightly blushed with her next sentence. “But… maybe I am sick… since I'm actually happy you decided to stay.”

“Awww, Weiss!” Ruby hugged, squeezing Weiss tighter than she should like always—even squishing the side of her face against her partner’s too.

 

“Alright!” Weiss wheezed. “Stop touching me before you get sick too!”

“Oh, actually!” Ruby pulled away, now just sitting on the bed—still facing Weiss—she began to recall the words that Yang told her earlier in the day, but her Scroll rang before she’d get the chance to say them.

 

“Blake?” Ruby said in a questioning tone, answering the call.

“Ruby! @#$*% listen &% what Yang #@$% you!” static was all Ruby heard between the words that she could actually make out. After that, just a constant static noise.

“Blake, hello? Hello? ...I think you’re getting too far out of Scroll reception...” Ruby spoke, a single moment before the call dropped.

 

“What was that about?” Weiss asked, looking concerned.

“Mm, dunno...” Ruby only had a confused look on her face. “Oh right! Your food!” She handed over a bowl that had an aluminium foil lid “Fresh from the cafeteria!” She added.

Weiss pulled the foil off and gave it to Ruby. She looked down at it plainly and smelled what was chicken noodle soup.

 

“Thanks…”  To Weiss, chicken noodle soup wasn’t very appetising in any state, nevermind when she was sick and already didn’t feel like eating anything.

“Are you gonna make me feed that to you?” Ruby held up a spoon with a menacing look covering her face, clear as day.

“N-no, just give that to me and stop messing around!” Weiss snatched the spoon from her partner.

“Hehe, that’s the Weiss I know and love.” Weiss just blushed at her words before going to eat.

 

Weiss actually couldn’t quite remember when someone who wasn’t Yang, Blake or Ruby said those words to her. She wasn’t sure if her own family had ever said them. Klein may have slipped it out a few times, and she knew for sure that her sister cared for her but her family wasn’t really the healthy emotional type. Ruby, however, was very emotional. From the first moment Weiss saw her she knew this… maybe that was why they butted heads so much back then... Weiss actually had a theory that it was a disease that Ruby had. Mainly because in the year or so that she had known her, Weiss too had grown more emotional. And that wasn’t a bad thing! It was weird to Weiss, different above all else. But she didn’t hate it. You wouldn’t catch her admitting that on a normal day, however, not yet anyway.

 

She was still eating the soup that progressively grew colder when Ruby remembered what she was about to say earlier.

 

“Oh, yeah, Yang told me that the best way for you to lose your cold is to give it to someone else!”

Weiss immediately stopped eating and just gave Ruby an annoyed plain-face stare. “You can't be serious? Wait, is that what you were trying to do when you hugged me??”  

“...maybe.”

“Ruby!”

“What!? It was either that or get you to cough on someone!”

“Ruby!!” Weiss yelled again but this time she let out a rough cough afterwards.

“Weiss!” Ruby panicked.

“I’m alright.” she sipped at her soup which was colder than the room itself at this point.

“No more shouting, okay!?” Ruby more so demanded than asked.

 

_You’re the reason I was yelling in the first place but…_

“Okay…” Weiss agreed. She didn’t really have the energy for a fight with Ruby right now.

“Alright, now finish your soup!”

“It’s too cold now so it’s basically pointless.”

“What!?” Ruby quickly took Weiss’ spoon and tasted the cold chicken noodle soup. “Crap, what a waste…”

“Ruby…”

“Huh, what?”

“My spoon…”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realise, hehe,” Ruby said awkwardly.

“You better not be trying to catch my cold still!” Weiss yelled again and then began to cough again.

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled.

“I’m fine, I'm fine…”

“You’re not fine…” Ruby got up from the bed and moved to behind Weiss, sitting back on it again. Weiss wondered what she was doing before She felt her hand on her back. Ruby rubbed Weiss’ back like Yang would do to her when they were kids. “How does that feel?” Ruby asked, still rubbing.

“It’s… nice…” Weiss felt tension leave her as she felt her chest clear a little. “But   not sure how this is supposed to stop a cough.” She coughed right after saying that even.

“Don’t worry about the details, just enjoy it.” Ruby smiled.

“You better not just be trying to catch my–”

“I’m not!” Ruby interrupted. “I’m really not trying, I promise… I just want to help you get better…”

“Even if helping me makes you sick too?”

“It’s a risk I'm willing to take!”

Weiss softly smiled and turned to Ruby. “Thank you.”

Ruby just grinned ear to ear in return.

 

Some odd 30 minutes passed by this point. Ruby now sat on the floor, against Weiss’ bed, just reading while Weiss herself laid down and tried to rest. But, while she laid on her side, she just looked at the back of Ruby’s head, thinking about various things but above all else, thinking about her partner.

 

“You know, Ruby…”

“Yeah?” Ruby spoke without turning around, still reading.

“...I’m glad you're my partner…” Ruby shut the book right after hearing that. She finally turned around to Weiss and,

“Weiss, are you feeling okay?”

“Shut up…” She blushed but didn’t turn away. “...maybe it’s the cold…”

“Maybe…” Ruby smiled. “But whatever! I'm glad you’re my partner too! I wouldn’t want anyone else!”

“Even if it means you have to deal with me being… a brat sometimes?”

“Of course, Weiss! That’s apart of your charm!”

“That’s a compliment, right?”

“Uh, huh!”

Weiss chuckled slightly. “Thanks.” she smiled with that word.

“Plus, you put up with me being annoying too.”

“that’s apart of your charm too, Ruby, it’s cute.”

“You think I'm cute??”

“Of course, who doesn’t???” Weiss spoke without even blushing somehow.   

“Hehehe, you know you can be pretty cute sometimes too, Weiss.”

“Only sometimes?”

“Well, other times you’re really strong and pretty and fancy and smart!”

Weiss was kinda left speechless by her partner’s words just then.

“You’re really amazing.” Ruby finished.

Weiss was definitely blushing this time, and pretty heavily too. “Th-thanks…” Was all she could really muster to say in return.

Ruby just grinned. “I’m gonna take a shower, so get your stuff ready so you can have one after me.”

“Right…” Ruby left Weiss alone with her thoughts & feelings, both giving her a warm feeling.

 

The night got colder as it went on. Luckily both Ruby and Weiss took showers before it got too bad. Both now in their pyjamas, they played on their scrolls and talked about various things. Ruby took good care of Weiss, giving her whatever she needed and just generally helping her however she could. One might think it’d be a bit too much help, but Weiss didn’t seem to mind. Some would think that was because she was just used to having servants but… it wasn’t that. It was Ruby and that warm feeling that she gave off. However, that didn’t stop the night from getting colder and colder and colder.

 

“I wish Beacon would hurry up and give us our winter blankets & sheets already!” Weiss complained.

“I wish Yang was here to heat up that soup…” Ruby spoke, thinking aloud.

Weiss carried an expression that embodied a plethora of emotions but due to my lack of writing skills, confusion was the one that came across strongest.

“Does her semblance actually work like that??” She finally asked.

‘Mm…” she thought. “Not really sure, but when we were little and it was really cold, we used to sleep together and she was very warm!”

“I don't think that was her semblance, Ruby…”

“What was it then?”

“Natural body heat? I think sleeping with anyone would warm you up.”

“What really? You sure?”

“I did read it in a book but yeah, I'm pretty sur–”

“Then why aren’t we doing that instead of freezing our butts off like this!?”

“You mean for us to sleep–”

“Well, you don’t have to actually sleep if you don't want to, but we’ll be warmer if we lay together right?”

“Yeah… but…” _how does she not see the problem here…._

“But?”

“N-nothing, forget it..” Weiss just blushed as she tried brushing off her question. _I guess... it doesn’t really matter…_

 

“Scoot over already then,”  Ruby spoke, having stood off the floor and then lifting the blanket.

“Right…” And so Ruby got in the bed. Both laid together, side by side. It was indeed warmer but also…

 

“It’s kinda squishy,” Ruby commented.

“Maybe if we laid on our sides?” Weiss suggested.

“Oh, yeah, that’d make more room!” So they did—both rolled onto their sides… both now facing inwards, looking at each other.

 

“Ruby…” Weiss couldn’t help feeling flustered.

“Yeah?”

“Why… why did you turn toward me?..”

“So we can talk & see each other, duh.”

“But…” her heart pounded faster than before. “You’re so close…”

“It is a bit close…” Ruby agreed somewhat.” I don't know if I've ever seen your face this close up for this long before.” she grinned.

“Mmm, same here…” Weiss tried to look away.

“It’s not that bad though! I like looking at your face.” Bam. Ruby’s words pulled a heartstring of sorts. Weiss’ face went tomato, no, chilli pepper red.

 

“You alright Weiss?”

“Uh, I don't actually know if I can actually fall asleep like this…”

“Oh, right… do you want me to turn away?”

“Please…” _I need to calm down… this is just because of my cold…_

 

Ruby turned away, albeit, with a slower, more downbeat motion and feeling to when she got in. Weiss took notice. Something was wrong. Weiss turned away too. She tried going to sleep but it just kept bugging her. What was wrong?

 

 _Was it something I sai–_ she finally realised. It took her a little bit but she finally figured out what Ruby must have been thinking. Weiss turned to face her in the instant she realised.

 

“Oh, Ruby, it not because of your face!” I mean it was but just not in the way that Ruby was thinking. “I like you too! I mean, your face, I love your face!” She continued to screw up her sentences, barely able to get them out, heart racing, face red and flustered. She thought she might pass out if she wasn’t too careful but that didn’t really matter at this point. Weirdly though, all of that didn’t feel too strange for her to say. “It’s just distracting for someone to watch you while you fall asleep…” Weiss spoke quickly in that moment, all her words (this paragraph) being said in only a few seconds. A few seconds that felt longer to Weiss than most others.

 

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled, turning and practically hugging her, squishing her again.

“Ruby!” Weiss squirmed a bit till Ruby spoke up.

“This is actually really warm.”

“Mmm.” Schnee agreed. With Ruby’s hold loosened, she shuffled a turn and faced the wall more. Ruby still held her from behind. (they were spooning in case I have to spell things out.)

 

“Maybe… we should stay like this then…” Weiss suggested.

“Yeah… it’s really nice…” Ruby closed her eyes.

“Ruby?” Weiss spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“Hold… hold me a bit closer....” almost without hesitation, even if the request was a bit odd, Ruby pulled her closer. Weiss felt warm that warmth in her heart again.

 

Maybe it was the cold making Weiss feel this way. Or maybe the cold, ironically, let her act and feel how she really wanted to. She didn’t know. All she knew was that Ruby was her partner. All she knew was that she wanted to stay like this forever—without that cold—Forever holding onto that warmth.

 

The next morning Weiss awoke, still feeling warm, snuggled in her blanket. She turned in her bed and saw Ruby. Remembering the previous night, her face lit up and she instantly sat up.

 

 _I’m an idiot._ Was her first thought. That was always her first thought when she did something embarrassing. _Maybe she’ll just forget?_ And unrealistic thought but it calmed her… just a little.

 

Half of Ruby’s body stuck out of the blanket. Weiss realised that she had hogged most of it in her sleep—not once waking up from the cold. And now that she thought of it, her actual cold was mostly gone too.

She covered Ruby with her blanket, leaning over her as she did. She still leaned over afterwards, watching her sleep. It was weird but Weiss didn’t see it that way. She noticed that something was wrong with her partner. Ruby would have been cold most of the time but… she was sweating?

Weiss felt Ruby’s forehead. It was warm—more so than usual.

 

“...You dolt…” Weiss spoke, realising Ruby had caught her cold.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be for WhiteRose week which i missed because I'm a slow writer who is far better at procrastinating than actually writing! but here it is anyway so i hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> Also i just wanna say that I'm working on my Old West RWBY AU and have the first 8 chapters drafted already. I'm actually gonna be working on that one right after posting this so wish me luck there!  
> P.S. Old west RWBY will be both a bumbleby and whiterose series because i love both ships


End file.
